Triplet Trouble
by SesshoumaruGal
Summary: What would happen if Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo were all identical triplets, and their mother was marrying a man who had 4 sons, and his sons happened to be Sesshoumaru, twins Miroku and Inuyasha, and sweet little Shippo, SxK, MxS, IxK
1. Lets get that ball rolling

"KIKYO? KAGOME? SANGO? WILL YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE FOR A MOMENT!" Ms. Higurashi yelled to her daughters as she walked into the house, a huge smile decorating her face. "NOW GIRLS," she continued as she walked into the family room.

Thundering footsteps were heard as Kagome raced out of her room and down the stairs.

"What is it mom?" Kagome asked as she tumbled into the room having tripped on the last step or so.

While behind her, her older sisters, Kikyo and Sango, calmly walked into the room and stood beside her sister. "Yes mother, what is it?" Kikyo said in her cold yet warm voice. (It's always cold…just since it's her mother…she tries to warm it up a little….I guess)

"Will you three sit down?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she sat down in one of the two love-seats facing a large sofa over a medium coffee table. "You all remember how I've been dating Inutashio Takahashi for awhile now right?" she asked, only continuing after her three daughters had seated themselves across from her on the sofa. When they nodded their recognition she continued, "Well, tonight we went out to dinner, and afterwards we went to the beach, and just as the sun hit the water and the sky burst into flames of color, Inutashio got down on one knee, and proposed! Girls! I'm getting married!" Ms. Higurashi exclaimed, her smile widening.

Kagome and Sango jumped up squealing, as Kikyo sat there calmly situated on the sofa, "Congrats mother," Kikyo said.

"Oh, yes, Congrats mom!" Kagome said as she stopped her happy jumping around.

"Yay!" Sango exclaimed as she also jumped up and jumped around the room with her younger sister.

"That's not all," Ms. Higurashi said, seeming to straighten herself. "We will be moving into their home…mainly because ours is not big enough for you two, Inutashio and me, and his four sons."

"When?" Kagome asked sitting back down on the couch looking serious.

"As soon as we can get our stuff packed." Ms. Higurashi simply answered. "So I'd like you three to go pack as much as you can tonight, so we can move in sooner, if possible."

"Mom?" Kagome asked.

"Yes? What is it?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"What are his son's names, and what are they like?" Sango asked.

"Oh yes, well, his oldest is 18, and his name is Sesshoumaru, he is somewhat cold, and doesn't show his emotions to anyone, ever since his mother died. Then there is Sesshoumaru's half-brothers, Inuyasha and his twin Miroku, and their little brother Shippo. Inuyasha, I've been told, has a temper, and is very quick to act and ask questions later, and can be rude. While Miroku is a pervert and likes to hit on lots of girls, but he is pretty calm and collected, unlike his brother. And they are both 17, like you both. Shippo on the other hand is only 8, and is very energetic and loves to play, talk, and hug." Ms. Higurashi said. "I've actually never met any of them, but I Inutashio has told me that much about them."

"Okay, thanks mom!" Kagome exclaimed. "Oh! Do we have any boxes that we can pack stuff into?"

"Yes, I picked some up today, they are in the front room still," Ms. Higurashi said.

"Okay, then I'll go get started. Kikyo? Sango? You coming?" Kagome asked walking to the doorway, turning back to look at her older sister.

"Very well," Kikyo said, gracefully standing up and walking out of the room with her sister.

"Okay," Sango said following her two sisters.

Takahashi Household

"YOU'RE WHAT?" screamed a loud angry voice that echoed throughout the entire house.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Mr. Takahashi said. "I said I'm getting married again. To that woman I told you about, Kaoru Higurashi. She and her three daughters are moving into our home as soon as they are finished packing."

"Three daughters?" asked Miroku, a small perverted smile crept up his mouth.

"Yes. Triplets, Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome," Mr. Takahashi said. "Miroku you'd better keep your hands to yourself with these two. If I hear one single word about you touching them or asking them anything, you will be remarkably punished. Am I understood?" He asked, giving his son a glare that spoke millions of his punishment to come.

Miroku gulped, "Yes sir."

Inuyasha laughed, "Serves you right you pervert."

"And Inuyasha," Mr. Takahashi said, turning his attention to his second eldest. "You had better behave yourself as well, if you say anything to the three of them, you will also be punished accordingly."

"What about me daddy? What about me and Sesshoumaru?" Shippo's small voice asked from beside him.

Mr. Takahashi looked down at his youngest son, and gazed into his beautiful green eyes for a moment, "You are fine Shippo, just be careful how much and how tight you hug them. And don't annoy or taunt your brothers. Same goes for you Sesshoumaru." He added turning his attention to his eldest. "I'd better not hear any complaints about any of you. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir/daddy" were heard from the room (guess who said 'yes daddy' ­-)

"Oh, yeah. Dad, what're they like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, they are all 17 like you and Miroku. Kikyo being the oldest is kind of like Sesshoumaru, calm, graceful, composed, disciplined, and sort of cold." Mr. Takahashi said laughing as Sesshoumaru sent a glare towards him. "Sango is the middle child. She is sort of like her older sister, but she and her younger sister are more alike. Sango is a calm yet wild girl that will do anything to protect her sisters. Miroku she will be the one you have to worry about, she is fiery and won't hesitate to beat you to a pulp for touching her or her sisters." Inutashio said again laughing. "And the youngest, Kagome. She is also wild, and has a temper but unlike Inuyasha can keep it in check. She, like Kikyo, is good at archery, and like Sango, good at other sports. Such as martial arts, soccer, volleyball, basketball, swimming, and all other things like that. She is also joyful/happy/energetic, and gets happy/giddy easily." Inutashio said, smiling warmly. "You all will be nice to them and help them out won't you?" Inutashio asked smirking at his sons.

"Yes father/daddy" they all said.

"Good." Mr. Takahashi said standing up from his seat. "Now I want you all to go clear out two rooms for you soon-to-be step-sisters. Sesshoumaru and Shippo, you will both clean out the room next to Sesshoumaru's for Kagome. And Inuyasha and Miroku, you both clean out the one next to Inuyasha's room. Oh yes, and when you finish, all of you go work on the last one for Sango, how about the one next to Kagome. Okay?"

"Yes sir/daddy," was heard again and then rustling as all four children stood up and exited the family room to go do the tasks they had been assigned.

"This will prove to be entertaining," Mr. Takahashi said as he too walked out of the room to go ready his own room for his fiancé and him.

* * *

reviews needed : 5 


	2. Preparation: that ball keeps rolling

AH! Thanks so much for all the reviews!

* * *

_**Review Corner:**_

**Icy –** thanks for the review, its yours that I think got me to write this one faster, I was gonna right it better, but I lost the sheet, so…ya, this is off the top of my head O:).

**DeathGoddess1313 –** thanks: D, it just randomly came to me in the middle of my Spanish class, so... Oh, and Rin will come later; don't worry about that -.

**Koi Kissing –** thanks

**Kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH –** lol, thanks. Love your username, so true!

**Ellie –** thanks, I really hope it does too.

**NCchick4456 –** is this soon enough XP, hope so…

**Kagomesdance –** thanks :D

**GurlOfTheNight –** thanks :D

**Sessho's Gal –** thanks, and I'm sorry, but Sesshoumaru is mine XP.

**LynGreenTea –** yes ma'am/sir!

**Flying jade –** will do.

**Sakura-no-hana-hoshi –** no problemo! Ooooh, just wondering, but what does your username mean? It looks awesome!

**Mysweetkat –** lol, oh yes, a lot more chaotic, and maybe no one will break their nose playing football . . no, the parents will have romance, they ARE getting married…but I'm not gonna do much really with them, they are just kinda….there I guess, I'm not for sure yet. THANK YOU!

**Natsu-Hana –** I like your intuition, now let's just hope it's true :D, Ooooh, I like your username as well, what does yours mean too?

**Sujan –** well, think of it this way, they aren't real brothers and sisters, and he could be thinking in a way that 'oh, new sisters my age, hmmm, girl's sleepovers, more girls, YIPEE!' or something like that maybe. But just keep in mind, that this is a fanfic of them getting together all in one family, so…ya. And since they aren't blood related, it isn't incest. Have you ever read marmalade boy before? Its got the same kinda thing. But I love that manga. This story is kinda a mixed idea of the brady bunch, Inuyasha, and marmalade boy. So…ya, I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I understand.

* * *

_**Information Bank:**_

"blah" – talking

'blah' – thinking

**blah** – the other line of the phone

**_blah_** – background on phone

()()()blah()()() - scene change

_blah_ – flashback

* * *

Chapter II, Triplet Trouble

The Preparation:

* * *

()()()The Next Day()()()

"MOM!" Kagome and Sango yelled out as they both raced to their mother's bedroom door.

Ms. Higurashi sighed, "Yes girls? What could possibly make you two so loud?"

"We're done!" They both answered together.

"Kikyo too," Kagome added.

"Okay, then will you two do another thing for me while I finish?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she folded a shirt and put it gingerly in a box she had previously labeled 'Clothing' on the side and reached into her drawer for another article of clothing.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Well, I need one of you to call Inutashio to ask what day would be good to move in. We'll all be done today, so tell him he can start from today or after," Ms. Higurashi said.

"I'll do it!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Wait, there's more. Sango then would you please call a moving truck for whatever day Inutashio said is best?" Ms. Higurashi continued.

"Sure, is that all?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Ms. Higurashi answered.

"'Kay," Sango said, "Common Kaggie, lets go call peoples!"

"Let's go!" Kagome said pumping a fist into the air. And then looping her's and Sango's arms and all but dragged her down the stairs on her quest for the kitchen phone.

"Whoa! Slow down Cheeka (I don't think it's spelt right, if anyone knows the actual way to spell it, please tell me. Ooooh, it's Spanish by the way. So XP.)!" Sango yelled behind her sister

Once they had reached the Kitchen, Kagome let go of Sango's arm and raced toward the phone. Sango sat down at a barstool and watched her sister as she copied the number from the post-it-note on the wall beside the telephone onto the phone.

"**Hello?" a voice was heard a few seconds later, "This is the Takahashi residence, Sesshoumaru speaking," said a deep voice. **

"um…." Kagome said, her knees turning into jelly at the sound of his voice.

"**Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked, "How may I help you?"**

"Kagome, stop drooling at his voice and answer him already!" Sango said.

"Oh, oh yeah," Kagome said finally coming too, "Yes, I'm Kago…"

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Sango, "KAGOME!" She screamed again, jumping behind her sister.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome said, seemingly unfazed by her sister's sudden yell.

"It was a…a….a spIDER!" Sango shrieked.

Kagome started laughing, "That's all? You wimp! It's a itsy bitsy spider, what is there to be afraid of?"

"itsy bitsy, ITSY BITSY?" Sango yelled. "LOOK AT THAT…THAT THING! THAT IS NOT ITSY BITSY, ITS HUGE. NO BIGGER THEN HUGE, HUMOUNGUS!"

Kagome quit laughing, "You are so weird, you can beat up all the guys at school, and face just about anything, but your scared of a little spider?"

"What's all the commotion?" Kikyo said walking into the kitchen.

"Sango saw a spider," Kagome answered trying to not laugh.

"Oh," was all Kikyo said. She then walked over and picked it up, opened the front door, and let it crawl off her fingers onto the porch, and then stepped back into the house and shut the door. "There it's gone, now will you two please try to contain yourselves?" Kikyo asked before leaving.

"Wow!" Sango whispered, "She's so brave! How'd she pick it up?"

"Easy, Kikyo, unlike you, is not a wimp," Kagome taunted.

"Shut up, Kagome," Sango retorted before walking back over to her barstool and checking all around it for more little creatures before sitting back down.

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"**Uhm" a cough was heard through the phone. **

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, my sister is a freak and flipped out over a itsy bitsy spider. What were we talking about?" Kagome asked finally remembering the phone.

"**Who you are, and what you need?" Sesshoumaru answered slightly annoyed. **

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I was wondering if I could speak with your father." She finally said embarrassment coating her voice as she blushed at her forgetfulness.

"**One moment please," Sesshoumaru said.**

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, what am I to do with you?" Sango asked herself looking at her sister with disappointment.

"Hey! What do you mean 'What are you to do with me'? I'm not the one freaking out over a little spider," Kagome exclaimed.

"The sound of a sexy man's voice and you are rendered senseless, and you can't remember what you were talking to him about, and no less, you're the one who called him!" Sango continued ignoring her sister's screaming.

"Shut up! That's your fault! For freaking out about an itsy bitsy spider!" Kagome protested.

Sango sighed, "A total disgrace of the female race."

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Kagome screamed.

"KAGOME! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, YOUNG LADY!" was heard through out the house.

"SORRY MAMA!" Kagome yelled back.

"**Hello?" said a different warmer deep voice on the phone. **

"Inutashio?" Kagome asked.

"**Yes, this is he, may I ask who yourself is?" Mr. Takahashi asked. **(Sesshoumaru never told him who was on the phone, just told him to answer it).

"Yes, It's Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said.

"**Oh Kagome! How good to hear from you! How can I help you?" Inutashio exclaimed happily.**

Kagome couldn't help but smile at his warm tone, she could almost see his smile through his words. "Well my mom, my sisters, and I are all done packing, and my mother wanted me to call to ask what would be a good day to come over?" Kagome asked.

"**Oh, of course, any time is good!" Inutashio answered. "You're all already done?"**

"Yes," Kagome answered this time. (okay, so Ms. Higurashi already introduced Inutashio and her daughters, so they know each other, but Ms. Higurashi hasn't had the chance to meet the Takahashi boys yet, b/c….well lets go with that Inutashio was afraid that Inuyasha might scare her off -).

"**That was quick! Well why don't you all just come on over today?" Inutashio asked. **

"Okay!" Kagome said happily. "I'll have Sango call the movers and we'll be on our way soon!" Kagome exclaimed.

"**Well I will be awaiting your arrival. Oh yes, and your rooms are already ready, so no need to worry about that." Inutashio added. **

"Okay, I'll go tell my mom and we'll have the movers as soon as possible." Kagome said. "It was nice talking to you again, but I gotta go."

"**Yes, of course, I'll see you all when you get here, oh, and please tell your mother and sisters hi for me." Inutashio said. **

"Will do, goodbye," Kagome said, hanging up afterwards.

"Well?" Sango asked.

"He said to tell you all hi, and that today would be good, so go call the movers already!." Kagome said.

"Alright, alright." Sango said. "Hey where are you going?"

"To go tell Mom and Kikyo," Kagome said, "Now get a move on!"

"Whatever," Sango said, as she flipped through the yellow pages to find a good mover's truck to rent.

()()()Sesshoumaru's POV/Takahashi Household()()()

He had just sat down to do some work when the phone rang. "Hello? Takahashi residence, Sesshoumaru speaking."

"**Um…" said a sweet feminine voice on the other line.**

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked, "How may I help you?"

"_**Kagome, stop drooling at his voice and answer him already!" Said another feminine voice.**_

"**Oh, oh yeah," said the first voice. "Yes I'm Kago…" she said before getting interrupted. **

"**AHHHHHH!" screamed the second girl, "KAGOME!" she screamed again.**

'Oh, so these girls are my father's fiancé's youngest daughter, but who is the other girl? She must be the middle one…what was her name Mango? Nango? Pango? Oh well," Sesshoumaru thought, while leaning back in his chair to listen and wait to whatever was going on, on the other side of the phone.

"**What is it, Sango?" said Kagome's calm voice. **

'Oh yes, the middle daughter, Sango,' Sesshoumaru thought.

"_**It was a…a…a spIDER!" shrieked who he thought was Sango. **_

**Kagome's laugh filled his ears and then he heard, "That's all? You wimp! It's a itsy bitsy spider, what is there to be afraid of?"**

"_**Itsy bitsy, ITSY BITSY?" Sango yelled. "LOOK AT THAT…THAT THING! THAT IS NOT ITSY BITSY, ITS HUGE. NO BIGGER THEN HUGE, HUMONGUS!"**_

**By then Kagome had quit laughing, "You are so weird, you can beat up all the guys at school, and face just about anything, but your scared of a little spider?"**

"_**What's all the commotion," said a third voice.**_

"**Sango saw a spider," Kagome's voice answered. **

"_**Oh," was all the voice said. Then there was the sound of a quiet door opening and shutting within a few seconds. "There, it's gone. Now will you two please try to contain yourselves?" The voice asked.**_

"_**Wow!" Sango's voice whispered, "She's so brave! How'd she pick it up?"**_

"**Easy, Kikyo, unlike you, is not a wimp," Kagome taunted. **

'Oh, so that other voice was their elder sister, Kikyo. That makes sense,' Sesshoumaru thought.

"_**Shut up, Kagome," Sango retorted. **_

"Uhm" Sesshoumaru coughed to try and regain Kagome's attention.

"**Oh yeah, I'm sorry, my sister is a freak," Kagome said.**

"**_Hey!" Sango retorted in the background._**

"**and flipped out over an itsy bitsy spider. What were we talking about again?" Kagome asked. **

"Who you are, and what you need?" Sesshoumaru answered slightly annoyed.

"**Oh yes, I'm sorry, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I was wondering if I could speak with your father." Kagome answered slightly embarrassed. **

"One moment please," Sesshoumaru said.

"**Thank you," Kagome said.**

Sesshoumaru then got up but kept the phone close to his ear as he heard some more going on in the background, he started heading to his father's study, where he would most likely be finishing some details for his honeymoon or whatever it was.

"_**Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, what am I to do with you?" Sango asked in disappointment. **_

"**Hey! What do you mean, 'What are you to do with me'? I'm not the one freaking out over a little spider," Kagome exclaimed. **

"_**The sound of a sexy man's voice and you are rendered senseless, and you can't remember what you were talking to him about, and no less, you're the one who called him!" Sango said, seemingly ignoring her sister's retorts. **_

"**Shut up! That's your fault! For freaking out about an itsy bitsy spider!" Kagome protested. **

_**Sango sighed, "A total disgrace of the female race."**_

"**SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Kagome screamed.**

"_**KAGOME! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, YOUNG LADY!" yelled an older woman from another room.**_

"**SORRY MAMA!" Kagome yelled back. **

'Damn, my entertainment has to come to an end now,' Sesshoumaru thought as he knocked on his father's study door.

"Come in," Inutashio said, loud enough for him to hear him.

Sesshoumaru walked in just as his father looked up at him, "What is it?" Inutashio asked his son.

Sesshoumaru held up the phone, "For you."

"Oh, Thank you, I'll take the one in here," Inutashio said.

"Your welcome," Sesshoumaru said turning around and walking out of his father's study. He pulled the phone back to his ear and waited till he heard his father's voice before pressing the 'off' button and heading back to his room.

* * *

KK thank you for your reviews for the last one! I got so many more reviews then I hoped.

Thanks for all your comments, XD.

* * *

Ooooh, new thing! There will now be….

**THE SONG OF THE UPDATE! **I know so oh very exciting, lol

* * *

"Stars" by Switch foot. (just a random song I'm listening to)

Maybe I've been the problem

Maybe I'm the one to blame

But even when I turn it off and blame myself

The outcome feels the same

I've been thinkin' maybe I've been partly cloudy

Maybe I'm the chance of rain

And maybe I'm overcast and maybe

All my luck's washed down the drain

I've been thinkin' 'bout everyone, everyone you look so lonely

But when I look at the stars,

When I look at the stars,

When I look at the stars

I see someone else

When I look at the stars, the stars

I feel like myself

Stars looking at our planet,

Watching entropy and pain

And maybe startin' to wonder

How the chaos in our lives could pass as sane

I've been thinkin' 'bout the meaning of resistance

Of a hope beyond our own

And suddenly the infinite and penitent

Began to look like home

I've been thinkin' 'bout everyone, everyone you look so empty

But when I look at the stars,

When I look at the stars,

When I look at the stars

I see someone else

When I look at the stars, the stars

I feel like myself

Everyone, everyone you feel so lonely

Everyone, ya everyone you feel so empty

When I look at the stars,

When I look at the stars,

When I look at the stars

I feel like myself

When I look at the stars, the stars

I see someone

* * *

**and since I'm feeling extra songy (iono) right now, lets put another song!

* * *

**

"Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane

Small town homecoming queen  
Shes the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh an I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feelin sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
I get A little bit she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

* * *

**Reviews needed:** 20

>SesshoumaruGal


End file.
